A Frozen Heart
by Maymist
Summary: She lost in the very first round of the Grand Festival. It broke her heart and lost all of her hope. All hope of ever being a Pokemon Coordinator... No hope of being a Top Coordinator like her Mother. So Dawn has quit being a Pokemon Coordinator." P x D
1. Chapter 1

* * *

A Frozen Heart

Eyes filled with depression had trembled. Hugging her knees with immense tightness on her bed. Darkness had consumed her room with only light coming from her window. She turned her head seeing the snow flakes fall from outside her window. It was so quiet in her home town. Everything seemed peaceful, however to her it seems like the end.

The girl wore a white scarf covering half of her chest and mostly neck. A red long sleeve shirt that connected to a red mini skirt with about four pink balls place on her mini skirt. Two of them were across from each other while above of each other on one side and the same for the opposite side. A round white hat was placed on her head with a pink Poke Ball symbol in the center of it. Pink hair clips were attached to the front of her sapphire hair. Also she was wearing white long socks along with tall pink boots.

In the Sinnoh region_..._ The temperatures have decreased immensely. People can not go anywhere with out wearing something with long sleeves. It has gotten out of hand ever since then. Everyday it grows colder and colder. Just like her heart_..._

Her name was _Dawn..._

She _used _to travel with her two companions Ash and Brock. Until the day of her Grand Festival._.._ She lost in the very first round of the Grand Festival. It broke her heart and lost all of her hope. All hope of ever being a Pokemon Coordinator_... _No hope of being a Top Coordinator like her Mother. So Dawn has _quit being a Pokemon Coordinator._

_I remember it like yesterday... _Dawn sniffled. She clenched onto her knees tighter, adjusting her head into her knees as she sobbed.

_Flash Back_

_"Dawn! I know you'll make it!" Ash clenched his fists. _

_Brock nodded, " No need to worry."_

_Dawn smiled, " Of course I'll make it through the first round!! Then I'll win this Festival!"_

_Zoey peered over to Dawn. _

_" Don't get to sure of yourself..." She muttered._

_" Don't worry Zoey! I'm sure I will make it!" Dawn smiled.  
_

_Kenny came from behind Dawn. " Well, I'll be looking forward to battle you then Dee Dee. " _

_Dawn stuck her tongue out at her male rival. " Of course we'll battle! And I'll win it!!"_

_Nando suddenly came back in the room from his first round performance. _

_" Good luck to all of you. " Nando greeted._

_" Thank you. You too. " Zoey smiled._

_Suddenly the announcer spoke. All eyes glued to the screen. " And these are the eight contestants going to the second round!" She gestured her hand to the screen._

_First person up was Nando.... Second was Zoey... Third was Kenny... Fourth was Jessie from Team Rocket... _

_Dawn frowned, " Where's me?"_

_" Just keep watching..." The red hair girl muttered, looking at the screen._

_Dawn clenched her hands together, with hope in her eyes._

_Three more people were called up and there was only one person left to be called._

_Dawn's eyes trembled as Kenny was observing her._

_Suddenly another person appeared on the screen._

_Tears slid down Dawn's face as she gasped._

_" I RUIN EVERYTHING!!" Dawn screamed as she cried._

_" Dawn! I-" Zoey tried to speak however Dawn ran out of the room sobbing._

_" Dawn!" Ash called out._

_" Give her some time..." Brock muttered._

_Dawn wiped her tears from her face as she has approached the dressing room. As fast as she could she changed back into her normal clothes. She got her bag and Poke Balls. With out thinking it over, Dawn ran out of the building. _

_'Just keep running!' She always thought when she ran. _

_Tears over flowed out of her eyes as she sprinted._

_' I don't even know where I'm going... But I'm going to keep going!' Dawn thought._

_The sapphire hair girl was now running in a forest.  
_

_She slowly closed her eyes while sobbing._

_Dawn suddenly had collided with a purple hair boy. Both teens fell to the ground._

_" Watch where your going!!" He hissed. _

_His expressions suddenly changed as he saw her sob._

_" What's with the crying?" He asks._

_Dawn sniffled. " Why would you care Paul?!" _

_She suddenly started to sprint off again sobbing._

_Paul stood there shocked._

_Three days later Dawn had made it to her house... And never saw any of her friends again..._

_Flash Back Ended  
_

_No more __Ash... No more __Brock... No more __Zoey... No more __Kenny... No more __Nando... No more __Paul... No more __Gary... No more __May... No more __Pokemon Contests... No more __Gym Leaders... I have nothing...._ Those were always Dawn's thoughts.

When Dawn got home that day. May had called up Dawn and had a talk. However_... _Not even the Princess Of Hoen could cheer her up. No one could, not even Dawn's own Mother. It's been a year since this had happened_.... _And no one has even tried to visit Dawn.

_It's like I was forgotten in the dust..._ Dawn bit her lip sobbing. Reminiscing on her horrible past.

Dawn leaves her Pokemon in her house. Right now they were all down stairs, helping her Mother with dinner. She can't even look in her own Mother's eyes anymore. She has to eat dinner in her room. Dawn refuses to leave her own room.

However, sometimes Dawn goes on walks in the snow. She sees Barry sometimes around Twin Leaf Town, however she always has to fled whenever she sees Barry.

The sapphire hair girl sighed as she went down stairs.

Dawn never smiles anymore_... _Whenever you see her she just frowns.

She went by the door, getting her pink boots on.

_" _Dawn? Where are you going? Dinner's almost ready!_" _Her Mother called from the kitchen.

_" _I'll be right back_... _I'm just going to take a walk_..." _Dawn replied quietly, not even looking her Mother's direction.

_" _Oh_... _All right_..." _Her Mother frowned, seeing her daughter walk out the door.

Dawn looked down to her feet as she kicked the snow at every step. Her eyes filled with depression as she felt the snow flakes melt on her face. She walked along a path near Lake Verity.

Stepping into the lake area, Dawn sat down on a rock. Thinking about the legendary Pokemon she first saw in this lake, at the start of her journey.

Foot steps were suddenly heard.

Dawn turned her head, seeing Ash's rival _Paul _looking at the lake.

* * *

_**This is my first story with Dawn. It sucks so far. Lol. It took my forever to write the beginning. Lol. I think this story might be a Paul and Dawn story. It's sad too. If you want to know what happens, please review. Thanks for viewing. No flames please. I'll update if you only review. Thanks.**_

_**REVIEW**_

_**REVIEW**_

_**REVIEW**_

_**

* * *

**_


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

A Frozen Heart

_" _Paul? What are you doing here?_" _The sapphire hair girl asked.

He turned his head to look at her. As always, Paul had no expression when he saw Dawn._ What does she want? Came to insult me and my battling style? She always does that... _He thought, as soon as he saw her.

Paul was wearing a warmer jacket, like the exact one he wore when Dawn saw him in Snow Point City. Dawn remember that was when Paul was beaten by one of the Frontier Brains in that city. _Even though he acts like a jerk, I still felt really bad for him. Seeing his face, in fear like that... Was cruel.... _Dawn thought, awaiting his reply.

_" _It's none of your business_." _He stated coldly.

_" _Well_... _Your in my hometown_... _Shouldn't I at least know?_" _Dawn placed her hands on her hips.

_" _Wheres your friends?_" _He asked quickly.

Dawn directed her head down. She didn't want to remissness on her devastating past. This girl knew Paul was changing the subject, or at least Paul didn't really care for her.

_" ..._ I haven't talked to Ash and Brock for awhile_..._ Or any of my other friends_... _They don't care about me_..." _Dawn's head was down, as Paul could see the depression in her voice.

_" _Some friends._" _He huffed.

Dawn looked up to him, and frowned.

_" _At least I had people who cared about me!_" _Dawn told him angrily.

_" _Like I care. I don't need friends, they get in my way._" _The purple hair boy stated harshly.

Dawn was boiling; her face was neon red in anger. _" _Things never changed! Your still a ignorant jerk!_" _

_" _Call me what you want. Nothing you say will ever affect me._" _Paul told her honestly.

_" _So, anything I say does not have a affect on you?_" _Dawn huffed.

_" _It took you long enough to figure it out. I guess your just like your pathetic friends; I had to tell you this myself._" _Paul replied, his voice cold as ice. The purple hair boy suddenly started to walk pass Dawn.

_" _Y-You really are a jerk! I should of hit you when I had to chance! Your lucky Brock pulled me back! I should have let Zoey hit you too! But no, I didn't want you getting hurt, so I held her back. Your not even worth caring about! Your heart is frozen, like ice. But I _know _you have good inside._" _Dawn stated, adjusting her hands on her hips once more.

_" _I didn't know you talked so much. You should just stop talking, and get a life. You know _nothing _about me. Truthfully, you were the only one in your group that I could stand. But I guess I was wrong; your just pathetic as your friends._" _Paul turned his head, locking his eyes with Dawns sapphire eyes.

_" _You know _nothing _about me either! J-Jerk!!_" _Dawn shouted, tears formed in her eyes.

Paul stood silent, as he watched a tear form down her cheek. _" _...But I guess just this once your a acceptance_... _Dawn_..."_

With that, he vanished in the mist, leaving Dawn in the lake. The wind blew, making Dawn feel the rush of coldness, and snow on her gentle face. Her red skirt, and sliver scarf danced with the wind.

Dawn stood there as confused as ever. _H...He remembers my name this time? _

* * *

_**Author Note: It's short, I know. But please review if you want me to update. I've only updated because I was bored. Hopefully, Paul seems to be in character, as well as Dawn. If you were confused in some parts, it is probably because you did not see some of the episodes. So, there are some spoilers in this. Like, that Zoey has met Paul in some of the episodes. It was around when Ash's gang arrived in Snow Point City, (in their new jackets) and Zoey was there, and met Paul. So sorry if there is any confusion. Please no flames, and please review if you want me to update. Thanks for viewing and have a great day.**_

_**REVIEW**_

_**REVIEW**_

_**REVIEW**_

_**

* * *

**_


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

A Frozen Heart

Dawn started to walk the path of her home town park; it just was built. However, no one has ever been there since of all of this frozen weather. Snow fallen slowly, as her hair motioned with the tiny wind. The wind suddenly stopped; with only leaving silence. Her head was down the entire time. She still felt that Paul was a jerk, although that last statement of his kept her mind spinning. Dawn only heard her footsteps as she walked, she was surround in nothing but silence. The sky was a grayish color, but it didn't bother Dawn at all; she was used to seeing the sky gray.

In a matter of minutes, Dawn walked past a bench; it was covered in snow. Sighing, the sapphire hair girl brushed off the snow, and sat down. Dawn always felt alone, however; she just realized that Paul was a person she actually had a decent conversation with. Well_... _More of an argument_... _

Only a frown caught her lips, as she gazed upon the sky. She didn't know why, but she felt this weird feeling building up. It was really bothering her, bothering her so much that she felt butterflies dance around her stomach. She suddenly heard some footsteps of someone sprinting ahead of her. Her eyes widen, as she saw a boy that she knew of.

_" _Well if it isn't Dawn._" _He smiled, as he panted.

Dawn's eyes scanned him, as she got up, and turned to walk away. He winced in fear, he knew this was only a routine that she always did whenever he tried to communicate with her.

_" _Can't keep running away Dawn. Why do you always do this?_" _He sighed, _" _Why won't you talk to me?_" _He breathed heavily. Dawn turned around, being able to see his breath, due to the highly cold weather.

_" _Maybe_... _I don't want to talk_..." _She looked the other way, directing her head down.

_" _Why aren't you traveling with Ash and Brock?_" _He questioned, Dawn could tell he was getting frustrated.

_" _They don't care about me_... _Barry_..." _She whispered under her breath, keeping her head in the same position, not wanting to have eye contact with his orange eyes.

_" _Don't be stupid! Of course they care!_" _Barry told her firmly.

_" _You don't know half of it_..." _She sighed.

_" _Oh yeah, I just saw Paul! Isn't that great?! I finally was able to meet him after all of this time! But, I kinda annoyed him, so he walked away_..." _Barry laughed nervously.

_" _Yeah... I ran into him too_..." _Dawn stated.

_" _Really!? Wow!_" _Sparkles shimmered in his eyes.

_" _I got to go now_..." _Dawn muttered, as she turned around.

Barry could see the depression in her voice.

_" _Uh_... _Bye_..."_ He blinked awkwardly.

Within minutes, Dawn was back in her room on her bed. She held her knees close to her chest, as a tear slid down her eye. _" _Why_... _Why am I like this_..._?_" _Dawn questioned herself, her voice low as a whisper.

Her eyes suddenly widen in shock, as she just finally realized something. A thought just sunk in her head. _If I'm so sad to talk to anybody of my past... How come... I acted so strong around Paul? It must be his bad attitude... Then again... I'm the one who started all of the talking... Why though?_

_"_Dawn! I need to tell you something!_" _Her Mother called.

Dawn shrugged, as she headed down stairs. She kept her head down, not wanting eye contact with her Mother.

_" _You do know that_... _Ash and Brock were going to come here, well_... After your lost..." _Her Mother stated.

_" _What? Why didn't they?!_" _Dawn questioned, not looking up.

_" _I told them that you needed space right now_... _And they never called back_..." _Her Mother frowned.

_" _T-They really don't care!!_" _Dawn's voice cracked, as a stream of tears came down her cheeks.

The young girl was about to sprint out the door, when her Mother grabbed her by the wrist.

_" _Dawn! You've got to snap out of this attitude! You lost, and things can't change! Doesn't mean you can't try again. Look at your friend May; she lost about 3 Grand Festivals. And you know what? She _never _gave up. She's a coordinator with much talent, and always made it to the final round at the Grand Festival. Dawn, if you keep doubting yourself like this, all of your dreams shall be shattered_... _But they are right now at this moment! Aren't they?! Because all you do is sulk! You need to learn from your mistakes, and turn those mistakes into a advantage! Mistakes are usually a good thing; a lesson! Your letting your Pokemon down! Besides_... _It breaks my heart that my daughter has quit her dreams_..." _A tear slid down her Mother's face.

_" _No_... _Those weren't dreams; I was just following my Mother's foot steps_..." _A tear slid down Dawn's cheek, pushing her Mother away.

Suddenly, Dawn busted through the door in tears. Sprinting through the tiny town, she bumped into someone. Dawn crashed to the ground, as she groaned in pain.

_" _Watch were your going!!_" _A male voice growled, he stood up.

Dawn huffed, forgetting the tears still streaming down her face. _" _Not you again_..." _

_" _Crying again? Pathetic._" _He huffed back, turning his back.

_" _Yeah_... _Your right_... _I am _pathetic_..._" _Dawn stood, letting her hands hang down, as she held them together. She adjusted her head to look at the ground.

He turned around, a little shocked. _" _Finally, someone is smart around here._" _

_" _Oh shut up Paul!_" _Dawn snapped.

This caught Paul by surprise for a moment.

_" _I see your getting a back bone_... _About time_..." _He muttered.

_" _J-Just leave me alone! Since I'm so pathetic, I shouldn't be even talking to anyone right now!!_" _Clenching her fists, she sobbed only more.

Dawn tried to walk away, however; she kept hesitating. She sobbed as she sat on the ground, her back was turned to Paul.

_" _Whatever._" _He shrugged coldly, as he started to walk away.

Dawn started to giggle, as she sniffed. _" _And you call me the pathetic one_... _Don't you know your _not _suppose to walk away?_" _A smirk made a way to her lips.

Paul turned around slowly, with no emotion on his face. _" _Its not my style to make people happy. And besides; I really _don't _care._" _

Dawn only smirked, as she shook away her tears. _" _If you never cared about me_... _Then how come your even talking to me?_" _

Paul stood silent. Dawn was smirking; she knew she got him. For once, she was the one making him look like the idiot.

_" _Because; you start everything_..." _He muttered, looking at her, then turning away.

He walked away, Dawn only smiled.

Suddenly, Dawn's sapphire eyes widen.

_Oh my gosh... I'm smiling.. For once... _

_

* * *

_

**Author Note: I didn't really like this chapter, but, please review. Hope I'm not making Dawn too dramatic. But you know how she gets when shes depressed. Please no flames, review, and have a awesome day.**

_**REVIEW**_

_**REVIEW**_

_**REVIEW**_

_**

* * *

**  
_


End file.
